


Kansas Is For Lovers

by Jgem87



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgem87/pseuds/Jgem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala go with Cam to Kansas for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kansas Is For Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/gifts).



Vala was relaxing in her quarters, flipping through an old book she had stolen from Daniel. It was about Mythology and she was amused by the amount of Goa'ulds mentioned in it. The entry on Qetesh, the goddess of sexual pleasure and ecstasy, was more accurate than she wanted to recall. However, she wished she could personally show Daniel where the book had been wrong and wondered if she could visit the places on Earth where the Qetesh myths had begun. Maybe there was a way...Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said as she threw the book down and straightened her clothing, just in case it was General Landry.

The door opened and Vala relaxed when she saw that it was one of her favorite colonels. "Cameron, what can I do for you?"

Cam gave her an easy smile. "Hey Princess, I'm goin' back to Kansas to see my folks for the holidays soon..."

Vala loved Cam's parents. She had yet to see them again after the little fiasco at Cam's high school reunion and she missed them. "Oh! Please tell your parents I said hello and that I miss them terribly!"

Cam chuckled a bit. "Why don't you tell them yourself?"

At her quizzical look, he continued. "You see, when I told them I was coming home, they insisted that I bring you with me."

Vala's entire face lit up in joy, but then she remembered Daniel. Her poor Daniel who would be all alone on the holidays. She had planned to drag him, probably kicking and screaming, out of his office during the holidays and make him spend some time with her. There was no way that she was going to leave Daniel alone on Christmas. Even though it celebrated something frighteningly similar to what happened to her on Ver Isca, she did enjoy the gifts and celebration, and she wanted to celebrate with Daniel.

"I'd love to go, but only if Daniel can come too."

Cam raised a brow at her as she went on. "You know how he likes to just work through all of the holidays. Well, this year I am determined to get him out his office and out to have some fun. Plus, we could get him drunk, he is hilarious when he is drunk. Don't you remember when we all went to Sam's surprise birthday party and he drank like four beers? He tripped and fell and spent the rest of the night talking to the carpet. Those are my stipulations, take it or leave it." Vala gave a little shrug.

Cam shook his head in disbelief. "Aw hell, my mom told me that if I don't bring you with me, that I shouldn't bother to come home at all, and there is no way I am missing my mom's homemade pumpkin pie again."

"Sorry," Vala said. She wasn't going to back down.

He turned to leave, but stopped suddenly a few steps short of the door and spun back around. "Fine! Jackson can come too, he is kinda amusing when he is drunk."

Vala visibly brightened. She could only imagine what fun she would have being able to tease Daniel and Cameron for days on end, not to mention enjoying Wendy Mitchell's homemade pies once again.

"Really? Do you think your parents would be okay with that?"

Cam smiled. "Yeah, the more the merrier and all that jazz. Want to come with me to ask..err..force Jackson to come with us?"

Vala nodded and they went off to find Daniel.

 

XXXXXXXX

Daniel was in his office looking over the handwritten note that SG-4 had found on P9X-378 in an abandoned tel’tak. The note was encoded in an odd dialect and, strangely enough, addressed to him. It didn't take him long to figure out that the note was from Jacek. It read: "Please make sure my little girl gets these items in case Kiva's bounty hunters find me first." Daniel shook his head, Vala's father was nothing like Sha're's father. Jacek was a con man who was constantly on the run, Kasuf was a family man who had always wanted the best for his fellow Abydonians. He had made a great father-in-law. He supposed that having Jacek as a father-in-law would always make life interesting. Wait! Why would he think that? Getting married to Vala? Would that ever happen? A part of him desperately wanted to feel the deep love that marriage brought again, the other part wasn't so sure about that. His attention drew back to the note, which had been attached to a box of random knick knacks, most of them useless. However, when Daniel saw the dirty, tarnished strand of aquamarine colored gems, he had an idea.

Vala and Cameron walked into the room. Daniel looked up and smiled at his friends while quickly placing the strand of gems into a desk drawer. "Hey guys, what's up?"

The two looked at each other for a moment before Cam spoke up. "So, Jackson...uh...Vala told me that you weren't really doing anything for Christmas this year."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Your point?"

"Well, I'm goin' back home this Christmas and my parents want me to bring Princess along. However, she refuses to go with me unless you come too."  
"I'm not leaving you here to work the whole time," Vala piped up.

It took Daniel a moment to comprehend what his friends were telling him. "Wait, you want me to go to Kansas with you two?" The thought was sort of absurd, he didn't even know Cam's parents.

Cam just nodded while Vala looked at him expectantly.

Daniel sighed. "I...I can't, I mean I have tons of work to get done here."

Vala gave him a pouty face. "Daniel please! You can't work on Christmas!"

"I've done it before," was his glum reply.

Vala was having none of that. She marched right over to Daniel and spun his chair out from his desk and jumped into his lap, nearly sending them both toppling over. "You are not, I repeat, are NOT going to spend Christmas here by yourself, working on some artifact that has been lying in the sand for centuries. I'm begging you to come with us, please Daniel."  
He looked into her stormy gray eyes and saw her desperation in them. Either she really wanted to spend Christmas with him, or she really wanted to see Cam's parents again, maybe a little bit of both. It didn't matter, either way she was pressed too close to his body at the moment and he needed to get her off...err...bad choice of words, he needed her to get up before she noticed how his body was reacting to hers. He knew of only one way to get her to leave his lap. He had to give in.

"Gah...fine! I'll go! I'll go!"

It worked, Vala was off of his lap and practically jumping up and down in excitement instead. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek and grinned widely at her friends.

"Thanks Jackson, mom woulda killed me if I came home without Vala."

Daniel gave a half smile and nodded. What had he gotten himself into?

XXXXXXXX

Vala could not fathom why Cam would want to drive over eight hours to his parents' home in Auburn, Kansas, but he did. She really didn't understand why they couldn't have used the Asgard beaming technology on one of the Tau'ri ships.

"Tell me why we couldn't just beam ourselves to Kansas?" She pestered from her seat in the back.

Daniel turned to face her from the passenger seat, a scowl already marring his handsome features. "Well, first of all, none of the ships are currently orbiting Earth, second, Cam's parents don't even know about the Stargate Program."

Vala huffed in annoyance and went back to staring out the window. Her thoughts quickly shifted to Daniel and soon she was drifting off into a nice daydream. She imagined that during their time in Kansas, that Daniel would finally express how much he loved her. She would, of course, reciprocate and then they would make passionate love. She didn't really know how that last part would actually happen, since the Mitchells would be around, but Vala was nothing if not determined. She could already imagine Daniel's lips caressing hers, his hands roaming all over her body. She unknowingly let out a little groan at the mere thought.

"You okay back there Princess?" Vala snapped out of her fantasy to see Cam giving her an odd look through the rearview mirror.

"What? Yeah, I'm just...uhh..hungry, that's all."

"You just ate before we left," replied Daniel, no even bothering to turn around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

 

XXXXXXX

In the front passenger side seat, Daniel shook his head at Vala's odd behavior. He had heard her groan as well, and he wasn't buying the whole hunger thing. She was up to something, he just knew it. Daniel tried to keep an eye on her through the rear view mirror, but she was just staring idly out the window with a thoughtful smile on her face.

He turned to Cam instead. "Umm, I didn't really know what to get your parents for Christmas. I hope gift cards are okay."

Cam waved his hand dismissively at Daniel. "They wouldn't even expect you to buy them a gift, so gift cards are fine. So what did you get Vala?"

Daniel gave the mirror a quick peek and saw that the lady in question had fallen asleep with her head against the window. "You will just have to wait and see."

"Oh? That good huh?"

Again Daniel glanced at the mirror, but she was still asleep. "Yes, I got her lingerie and an engagement ring, how did you guess?" He stated in an overly sarcastic tone of voice.

Cam sighed heavily. "Haha, funny."

Daniel scowled, but ignored his friend. He wasn't going to tell Cam what he got Vala when she was even remotely in the vicinity. She might not actually be asleep at all.

XXXXXXXX

Cam, Vala, and Daniel all arrived at the Mitchell residence several hours later. The place was decorated in the typical Christmas fashion. White lights were strung up across the house, a blow up Santa sat in the yard, and a festive wreath adorned the front door.

Vala was beyond excited to see Cam's parents again. They were such nice, friendly people, and Wendy made the best pies that Vala had ever tasted. However, she was even more excited to be spending the holidays with Daniel. Yes, she had plans for him, all of which included her and most of which included them spending some 'quality' time together.

The door opened and Vala snapped out of her Daniel fantasy to embrace an exuberant Wendy and a delighted Frank.

"Vala! It is so great to see you again!" Cam's mother held her at arm's length and took a good look at her before turning to her son and Daniel. "I'm glad you convinced her to come along Cameron. Oh, and you must be Dr. Jackson," she said to Daniel.

"Call me Daniel."

Wendy skipped the traditional handshake and went straight for a hug. "Great to meet you!"

After everyone had been settled in, the five of them sat around the dining room table and had homemade spaghetti. Vala was enjoying herself already. Wendy always had such great stories to tell, and Vala especially liked the ones about things that Cam did as a child.

"So, Vala," Frank spoke up. "Are you dating anyone?"

She resisted the urge to look at Daniel as she answered. "Well, no. I mean I do go to some outings as 'friends and coworkers', but no actual 'dates'."

Wendy and Frank looked at Vala in confusion while Cam fake coughed to try to cover up his laugh. When Vala finally turned to Daniel, his face was a lovely shade of crimson. Clearly he was not amused.

XXXXXXX

Daniel was just finishing his meal when Cam's father had asked Vala if she was dating anyone. He had half expected her to say his name as a joke, but instead, she decided to tell the Mitchells that she was only going out as 'friends and coworkers'. He felt his entire face flush when she divulged that information, but he somehow managed not to leap across the table and choke her or kiss her. He felt like doing both.

Later on, everyone was sitting in the living room discussing their favorite things about the holiday season. Vala said that she liked the gift exchange the most, Cam enjoyed all of his mother's homemade food, Daniel delighted in learning about how different cultures celebrated Christmas, and Cam's parents liked all of the family time together.

It was right about then when Daniel drew concerned about the bedroom arrangements. "Uh, who is sleeping where? I'd like to be able to put some of my things away."

Wendy smiled at her guest. "You and Vala can have the guest room, Cam will be taking the couch."

Daniel had been worried about that, but why would they room him and Vala together even after they knew that the two weren't dating? "I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable sharing a bed with Vala."

Wendy chuckled. "No, no. There are two full sized beds in that room. You two are sharing a room, but not a bed."

Daniel sighed in relief, although he would rather not have to share a room with her, at least she would be in a separate bed. He wasn't sure he could resist touching her if they were sleeping so closely together.

XXXXXXX

Daniel was rambling about how different cultures in the world celebrated Christmas, and Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa, and the winter solstice, when Cam dozed off.

"Aw, The poor man is obviously tired from the long trip we had today," Vala said, motioning at Cam.

"Well, I think Frank and I are going to go to sleep as well. Would you like to help me cook tomorrow Vala? I can teach you how to make my famous pumpkin pie."

"Okay, that sounds great!"

Wendy and Frank went off to bed, leaving Daniel and Vala sitting by the snoring colonel.

Vala looked over at Cam, gave a little laugh, and got up to go to bed. "I'm going upstairs now," she mentioned to Daniel on her way.

Vala immediately chose the bed farthest from the door and began to strip off her clothing. A few moments later, someone knocked lightly on the door.  
"Come in," she said, still changing her clothes.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Daniel gave her a stern look as he entered the room.

"I'm getting ready for bed, you can turn around you know." Vala didn't even bother to see if he had before slipping out of her remaining clothes and into her short, sexy, hot pink nightgown.  
Just as she finished, Vala turned around to see that Daniel had his back turned to her and was changing as well. She let out a low whistle of approval when she saw him clad only in navy blue boxer briefs.

He whipped around, quickly covering himself with a shirt. "Vala!"

She only shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't know that you were changing as well. Do continue." She gave him a saucy wink.

Daniel scowled angrily. "This isn't a free show," he said as he began to pull on sleep pants.

Vala raised her brow at him. "Oh? Well, how much do I have to pay for it then? It seems well worth the money to me." She gave him another once over.

"You know what I mean!"

She giggled as she snuggled under the covers. "Sorry, I can't help myself."

"I noticed." Daniel finished changing and settled down into the other bed. "Goodnight Vala."

"Night Daniel, sweet dreams."

For as tired as Vala was, she could not seem to fall asleep. Instead, she was haunted by too many thoughts, most of which concerned Daniel. She thought about how he had reacted when he caught her leering at him. He seemed upset, and she was sure she saw him blush, but yet he had not yelled at her about her skimpy nightwear. She secretly hoped that he had enjoyed the way she looked in it, but she never knew with Daniel.

Vala woke up around seven feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She showered and got ready as quickly as possible, careful not to disturb the very adorable sleeping Daniel on her way out of the bedroom. Vala shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen to meet up with Wendy.

XXXXXXX

Daniel didn't get out of bed until around ten in the morning. He was up most of the night tossing and turning, trying not to think about the woman in the bed next to him. He almost lost all control when he had seen her in her skimpy nightgown. In just a few strides he could have been over there, pulling her into a passionate embrace. Instead, he just lay there, with a perpetual hard on, trying to sleep.  
When Daniel finally made it downstairs, the table was already set for breakfast.

"Mornin' Jackson!"

"Where is everyone else?" Daniel asked Cam.

"Dad is out working on his old car in the garage and mom and Vala are getting everything ready in the kitchen. You look like hell by the way, did Princess keep you up all night?"

She had kept him up all night, but not for the reason that Cam was currently speaking about. "No, just couldn't fall asleep."

After breakfast, the Mitchells had an announcement. "I feel sort of bad about this, but since it is Christmas Eve, Cam, Frank, and I are going to be gone for a few hours to visit my aunt Susan in the nursing home. You two will be okay right?" Wendy motioned towards Daniel and Vala.

The pair nodded, but inside Daniel was anxious about being alone with Vala for a few hours. He could only imagine what kind of mischief she would get them into. That woman was trouble with a capital T.  
Most of the day was spent around the fireplace, sharing stories and drinking eggnog. In the evening, Wendy served a wonderful homemade dinner. It was topped off with the pumpkin pie that Vala had helped her make.

When the Mitchells left for the nursing home after dinner, Vala came bounding over to Daniel.

"Let's go play in the snow!"

He groaned. "We aren't children."

Vala pouted back at him. "So? I'm almost always stuck underground on base, I never get to enjoy the snow! Plus, it never snowed where I grew up."

"Fine," Daniel relented before gathering up his boots and coat.

Soon, the two of them were all bundled up and headed outside into the snowy yard. Daniel watched as Vala made snow angels and was even convinced to help her make a snowman. Just as he had poked a stick through the snowman's torso to make an arm, he felt a blast of icy snow hit him in the back.

He quickly whipped around to see Vala giggling at him. "Oh, I'm gonna get you now!" He shouted as he scooped up some snow and hurled it in her direction.

Vala laughed and ducked out of the way. Soon, it was an all out war between the two of them. Daniel even had to admit that he was having fun. Vala's childlike behavior could sometimes be annoying, but today it was entertaining.

A few moments later, Vala stopped and wrapped her arms around herself. "Daniel, I'm awfully cold." He stepped over to her and quickly noticed that her lips were turning blue. Concerned, he ushered her into the house to warm up.

"Go get changed into some warm, dry clothes. I'll take care of our coats and boots."

Daniel helped Vala out of her coat and hung it up next to his.

XXXXXXX

Vala changed into a v-neck sweater and a pair of black yoga pants. The sweater was a gift from Sam who thought that the dark green color went well with her gray eyes and she loved the fact that it hugged her body just right.

She came back downstairs to find Daniel regarding her with a look of concern.

"Come here," he said, beckoning her over with his outstretched hand.

Vala wondered what was going on. "What is it?"

Daniel frowned as she stepped closer. "Your lips are still blue."

Her hand went instinctively to her cold lips and she couldn't help but to tease him a bit. "Then why don't you warm them up for me?"

Daniel's gaze flickered from her lips to her eyes, and she saw his blue eyes darken a bit. Vala waited for the inevitably angry comment that was sure to come, but instead what she got was Daniel's lips pressed softly to hers. It only lasted for a brief moment before he pulled away and stared at her.

To say that Vala was in shock would be a massive understatement. A million thoughts flooded her mind at once, and when she tried to verbalize them, they all came tumbling out.

"I...you...why...what...did you just?"

Daniel took her face in his hands. "Vala?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking."

Vala's response was muffled when Daniel crushed his lips to hers.

 

XXXXXXX

He couldn't believe what was happening. He was actually kissing Vala, and he wasn't drunk, under alien influence, or otherwise inebriated. No, he was in complete control of his own body, but at the same time, he felt so out of control. He just couldn't help but to finally succumb to the intense emotions that had been building up inside of him. Everything that he had once suspected would seem and feel so wrong, was in fact, so very right.

Daniel parted Vala's lips with his tongue and she moaned into his mouth as he pulled them closer together with his strong arms. One of her hands gripped his head while the other ran down his back. Suddenly, the bitter cold of the outside felt far away and the heat that their passion was creating was getting to be too much. Daniel broke the kiss just long enough to pull off his shirt. He saw Vala struggling to remove her form-fitting top, so he helped her as well. His gaze wandered to her breasts, still encased in a lavender bra that didn't leave much to the imagination. The sight of them fueled his passion even further. She noticed his gaze and went to unhook her bra.

"Let's take this upstairs."

Vala stopped and grinned at him. "Lead the way."

Leaving their tops crumpled on the living room floor, Daniel raced up the stairs with Vala hot on his heels.

Vala reached the room a split second after Daniel. He immediately pulled her into the room and resumed kissing her. Soon, kissing wasn't enough to keep him satisfied. He lifted Vala into his arms and toppled them onto the nearest bed. She pulled him down for another kiss, but he wanted to taste the rest of her as well. Daniel trailed his lips from her chin to her neck, nipping and sucking lightly where her pulse was beating rapidly. He made his way down to her collarbone and then her chest. Urging her to lift her back up, he swiftly unclasped her bra and threw it off of the bed.

"Mmm...Daniel, I never knew you had it in you."

He chuckled softly. "Yes you did, that's part of the reason you always propositioned me."

She winked at him. "Maybe."

Daniel's attention strayed to Vala's newly exposed breasts. He smiled to himself as he remembered undressing her back on the Prometheus. He had definitely kept his eyes open the whole time. As he grazed her hardened nipple with his tongue, she arched her back a bit, bringing his face closer to her chest.

XXXXXXX

Vala never knew that she could feel so alive. She was used to having sex for some ulterior motive, rarely for love, and now nothing could ever compare to what she felt for Daniel and how it was making her feel now. She hadn't really expected him to even kiss her, let alone be kissing and sucking at her breasts. She could feel the rough stubble on his chin as he sucked her nipple. The friction that the stubble was creating was slowly driving her crazy. Usually, Vala liked to be the one in control of things, but the feel of Daniel's muscled body pressed up against her was too amazing to ever entice her to stop him.

Vala closed her eyes as Daniel's lips moved from her breast and down to her stomach. Her breath hitched as his tongue ran around her navel. No man had ever loved her so thoroughly before. Most just seemed to want to get straight to it, but not her Daniel, he took his time. As his mouth moved down to her pants, Vala lifted her bottom up so that he could remove her clothing. He pulled off her panties and pants in one motion, unable to hide his eagerness to get her undressed.

When Vala felt Daniel's lips caressing her inner thighs, she just about melted. His hot breath teased her and she couldn't help but to beg for more. "Daniel...please."  
She was soon rewarded with the intense pleasure of his tongue circling against her clit. Her hips involuntarily bucked upwards, almost hitting Daniel in the face. She still couldn't believe what was happening. She kept thinking that she would wake up soon and everything would have been just a dream. Soon her mind seemed to cease all thoughts save the ones of the pleasure she was currently receiving. Vala felt herself being drawn closer and closer to the edge. Her whole body was flushed with desire and when Daniel began to thrust his fingers inside of her, she lost it. Nerve endings tingled throughout her body as a wave of bliss hit her. She couldn't stop the moans of pleasure, along with Daniel's name escaping her mouth.

XXXXXXX

Daniel held Vala as she came down from her release. Hearing her throaty moans and his name coming off of her lips only added fuel to the inferno already blazing inside of him. He leaned over her and kissed her gently, but before he could make another move, she had flipped them over and was straddling him.

Vala smiled down at him before grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling them off of him. Daniel waited for whatever was to come next. He felt her cool hand slide down into his boxer briefs and he shuddered when she clasped her hand around his shaft.

"You know, that would probably be easier if you took those off." He nodded towards his underwear.

Vala smirked at him. "Right."

The next thing he knew, she had stripped him of his last piece of clothing and began to trail her lips lightly across his abdomen. Daniel felt all that was left of his control slipping away. He didn't know how much more of her teasing that he could take, but for now, he was happy to find out.

When Vala's mouth finally met his erection, Daniel let out a sharp hiss. He couldn't remember the last time that a woman had used her mouth on him, but it had to have been over a decade ago. Her warm tongue ran up and down his length causing him to groan in pleasure. However, when she took him fully into her mouth and started to suck, he knew that he would have to stop her before he ended this all too soon.

"Vala, as much as I hate to say this, you gotta stop."

Her head lifted up, her gray eyes glittering with a mischievous look. "Really? Already?"

Daniel nodded. "You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me."

She raised a dark brow at him. "Why don't you show me then?"

"I'd love to, but we have to be quiet in case the Mitchells come home early.”

Daniel rolled them both over so that he was on top once again and looked into Vala's eyes. In an open, upward glance without a trace of mischief, Vala let Daniel see something he hadn't expected: an unguarded joy. It caused a surge of emotion to well up inside him and it threatened to undo him. He hadn't felt these kinds of emotions since his wife had died. He had long ago figured that he would never fall in love again, but here with this woman who’d never given up on him, lying beneath him, those feelings began to surface once again.  
He bent down and kissed her lightly before tucking a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "You're beautiful."

Vala didn't say anything, she just began to kiss him as passion overtook the two of them once more. She locked her legs around his hips and urged him to begin.

Just before he could start, Daniel pulled away from Vala's lips reluctantly. "Dammit, I don't have any condoms."

"Those rubber thingies you wear on your...?" She looked down and then gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look. "You mean what we're going to do might make babies?"

"Uhh..."

"You needn't worry." She chuckled and gripped his hips more tightly with her thighs. "Dr. Lam prescribed me pills that prevent that in addition to keeping me on schedule."

Daniel let out a small sigh of relief. "Right, well then..."

XXXXXXXX

Vala felt Daniel slide into her with a groan a moment later. She shuddered as he began to thrust slowly. Pulling his head down to hers, Vala crashed her lips against his and started to lightly suck on his lower lip. That caused Daniel to increase the pace with her meeting every thrust.

"Mmm...Vala, oh god!"

Vala was a bit surprised at Daniel's outburst. He was the one who told her that they needed to be quiet, and now he was seemingly unable to keep his mouth shut.  
She quickly pulled his head down to her chest to muffle out his groans of pleasure. "Shh, Daniel."

He was panting now. "Can't...can't help it, god you're so beautiful, so amazing."

Vala was having a little difficulty staying silent herself, small moans and whimpers kept escaping her mouth. She lifted her hips up further and the new angle brought Daniel's erection right where she wanted it. She was beginning to feel another, more intense orgasm building up inside of her, but she needed a little something more.

"Daniel...I..."

Understanding what she needed, he began to circle her clit again, this time with his finger. A few moments later, Vala hit her release. Daniel thrust faster and then he was climaxing as well, moaning so loudly that Vala had to kiss him to muffle them both.

XXXXXXX

Daniel was able to stop himself from collapsing on top of Vala, but just barely. His heart was still racing and his body was still tingling as he rolled off of her and grabbed the conveniently placed tissues on the nightstand to clean them both up with.

He then pulled Vala over and she placed her head on his chest.

"Daniel?" she mumbled into his skin.

"Hmm?"

"Is this the part where you say that this was a big mistake?"

He pulled her closer and kissed her hair before answering. "No, this is the part where I tell you that I'm sorry I waited so long."

Vala looked up at him and smiled and then the two of them drifted off to sleep.

 

XXXXXXXX

Nearly a half an hour later, Vala was awakened by the sound of the front door opening.

"Daniel! Daniel! Get up!"

"Wha...?"

"The Mitchells are back!"

Before either of them could get any clothes on, the doorknob began to turn. Vala pushed Daniel off the side of the bed so he could hide, and then pulled the covers up past her shoulders.

She watched as Cam opened the door. "Where's Jackson?"

"Uh, I don't know."

Cam squinted his eyes at Vala. "Look, I found both of your shirts on the floor downstairs and had to grab them before my parents saw and now you are layin' in bed. Now where is Jackson?"

"I'm over here." Daniel's voice came from the other side of the bed.

"Well, get up and explain to me what just happened."

"Uh, I don't think you want me to do that."

"Why not?" Cam's voice was getting rather loud.

"Well, you see...I'm naked."

"Aw hell!"

When Christmas morning came, and Daniel and Vala untangled themselves from each other, they headed downstairs to meet up with the Mitchells.

Cam shook his head at the couple as Vala sat next to Daniel on the sofa. Wendy smiled knowingly at them and Vala wondered if Cam had told her about last night.

However, the thought was soon gone from her mind as gifts were passed around. Vala was a little bit nervous about her gift to Daniel. She really hoped that he would like it, but he was a tough person to buy for.

She handed him a large envelope and urged him to open it.

As Daniel removed the contents from the envelope, he looked up at Vala in surprise.

"Two cruise tickets touring Egypt, Israel, Cyprus, and Turkey?"

She nodded. "I got two because I thought you might want a friend to join you. Do you like it?"

"Of course!" He reached over and gave her a kiss. "You are going to come with me, right?"

Vala gave him a wry smile. "Well, I was hoping you would ask me to come with you."

"No, he wants me to go with him, right Jackson?"

Vala leaned over and playfully hit Cam on the shoulder. "Not happening."

"I'm just kiddin' Princess. Now Jackson, let's see what you got for the lovely lady, shall we?"

Wendy, Frank, and Cam all leaned in closer when they saw the small box that Daniel lifted from his pocket.

Vala practically grabbed the box from Daniel and ripped open the wrapping paper quickly. When she opened the velvet box, her hand automatically went to her mouth as she gasped in shock.  
Tears pooled in her eyes as she lifted the bracelet from the box and looked over at Daniel. "This..this...looks exactly like a bracelet that my mother used to have."

Daniel took her hand and clasped the bracelet on her wrist. "That's because it is your mother's bracelet."

She looked again at the silver and blue gemstones that sparkled on her wrist. It was exactly as she remembered it. The stones looked similar to ones found on Earth, but were in fact, native to her home planet.

Vala was amazed that Daniel had found that bracelet. She had mentioned the it once, telling him how much she had liked it and how her mother always told her that she would give it to her when she came of age.

"How did you get this? I thought that Jacek had pawned it off by now."

He smiled. "No, this is actually from your father, I had it professionally cleaned and polished for you when I realized it was the bracelet you had told me about."

"Jacek wanted me to have it?"

Daniel glanced at Wendy and Frank before responding. "I traded it for the 'address' of a... place where he could take a quiet vacation." His tone of voice and the way he looked at Vala when he paused told her that he'd given Jacek a Gate address. Knowing her father's need to run from the dangerous people he cheated, Vala realized that Daniel had saved Jacek's life. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I also got you this." Daniel held out another small box for her to open.

Inside the box were two sterling silver hair clips with intricate designs on them. She smiled as she lifted up one of the clips and lightly traced the pattern on it with her finger.

"I like when you wear your hair down. Now you have two more clips you can wear in it. Do you like them?"

"Yes!" Vala leaped into his lap and began kissing him, not even caring that the Mitchells were still in the room.

She did hear Cam trying to stop them though. "Hey you two! Stop! No really, this is highly inappropriate. Mom? Dad?”

Wendy laughed. "Oh settle down, it's not like Vala didn't witness you necking with Amy last year."

“But Mom!” Cam tried to avoid looking at Vala as her hands traveled up the back of Daniel's shirt.

“Cameron Mitchell, shush up and go eat some pie!”


End file.
